


sequel

by scatteredn1ghtstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredn1ghtstar/pseuds/scatteredn1ghtstar
Summary: e





	sequel

"jfsdkaldghjkl;kdjskflgjdfhskfajsghjfaklsjgfkawljsfakh" Damian said.

"how am i supposed to read that?" Dick asked, being the relatable one.

"Fuck you you can"


End file.
